new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapis Lazuli
On-Screen Appearance Mirror Gem Lapis's gem retracts from it's mirror prison, then emerges into the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B: Hydro-Mimicry Lapis will create a clone of a random Opponent. The clone itself is slightly stronger than the original Opponent that has been closed, also the Clone can only use regular Attacks. The Clones can easily be defeated, if a clone has been defeated, 3 seconds must pass to be able to spawn another. Side B: Ice Mirror Lapis will create a Mirror made of ice in front of her, the mirror can deflect Projectiles. Holding the B button as the opponent is performing a specific Attack or taunt will allow the mirror to record it, and Pressing B again will play the recorded attack. Depending on the attack or taunt, the mirror will inflect a different effect on the opponent (such as a stunning effect, Laughter or dancing). The mirror will disappear after 3 seconds, or if it is destroyed by standard attacks, also 2 seconds must pass before another can be spawned. Up Special: Water Hand Lapis will summon a water-like hand from under her, a fairly simple recovery that can be aimed in any direction. Down Special: Hydrokenesis Lapis will summon a ball of water in front of her, with it out she is able to do multiple things with it. Tapping B makes the water ball home towards a random opponent's head, dealing continuous damage to them, Opponents can destroy the bubble with a strong enough attack. Holding the B button will make the bubble freeze, turning it into a Heavy-Hitting throwable item, also pressing B with the Ice Ball out will turn it into a trap of ice shards. Using Side-Special while the bubble is out will make Lapis spray water on a opponent, slowing them down by drenching them. Using any of the attacks will make the bubble disappear, and the attack can be used again after 2 seconds. Final Smash: Malachite Lapis will fuse with Jasper, creating the Malachite fusion. In this state, Malachite can perform two Attacks, pressing B will summon water hands on the stage, damaging opponents that get too close to them. Pressing Side-B on either left or right will create a wave that goes across the whole stage damaging opponent in its path. While the final smash is active, water will slowly build up within the stage, touching doesn't hurt but opponents staying for too long will sink. This Final Smash lasts for 4 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Nggh! Ah!" KOSFX2: "NO!" Star KOSFX: "Aaaaaaaa--" Screen KOSFX: "Rrrrrgh!" Taunts Up: *Stares* Sd: "Go away, before I make you!" Dn: "I'm done being everyone's prisoner!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I am Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" Victory 2: "Okay. Bye!" *Flies away* Victory 3: *Looks into the distance, then looks back at the camera* Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Traps opponent in water orb * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Gem Homeworld Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:10's Category:Defensive Category:UnHuman